Untitled Love Affair
by E M I L E-R O S L Y N
Summary: A short songfic about What SHOULD Be the happiest day of a womans life.xxx RATED M FOR CHARATER DEATH


My first songfic, I think I have done a terrible job

**My first songfic, I think I have done a terrible job!**

**WARNING: Charater death, ****VERY ****angsty!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**So many years have gone by  
always strong, tried not to cry**

Here I was again fighting off tears for what felt like the millionth time that day. I felt my face contorting as I resisted the urge to cry. To collapse. Breakdown. To feel.

**Never felt like I needed any man  
to comfort me in life**

I pushed everyone away, yet here I was, about to be married forever, giving my life away. Joined in holy matrimony. No going back EVER.

**But I'm all made up today  
a veil upon my face**

Ginny and the girls spent forever making me up, insisting I had to be perfect! I would never be perfect. I was ruined, spoilt, and impure. I felt bad I really did but I need him, after 4 years of an unhappy relationship, a one-sided love affair. You needed a way out, an escape route. He offered me one; he offered me a chance at love. How could I not.

**  
But no father stands beside me  
to give his bride away**

I am once again nearly in tears, when I think of daddy. He and mum always couldn't wait for me to be married! If only they knew what I'd done…  
**  
Well I'm standing in the chapel  
Wearing my white dress  
I have waited for this moment  
With tears of happiness  
Here I leave behind my past  
By taking the chance  
I've finally found the right man**

No! Nothing about this marriage is right, I wonder if they saw. If they saw the way my face fell when I spotted the bright red hair and goofy grin.

**  
Thoughts racing fast through my mind  
as I'm gazing down the aisle**

I wanted to turn. To run. To him, I knew he was outside, unable to watch as I gave my life, my love away to the man who made me miserable. I called out to him mentally begging him to pick up this silent plea, the unspoken apologies, the whispers of sweet nothings, and acclamation of love I was thrusting upon him silently.

**  
That my future will mend the memories  
Torn between father and child**

I know Ron will be a good father, I just wish I had parted with mine on better terms.****

My emotions overload

Tears stream noticeably down my face**. I **simply down care that I ruining my make-up. The crowd _"ahh" _presuming I'm weeping in happiness, not understanding the pain behind the mask.

**  
'Cause there is no hand to hold  
there's no shoulder here to lean on  
I'm walking all on my own**

**  
**I miss my dad, he'd of helped me, he'd know what to do.**  
**

**Here I go**

I glide down the aisle; I know I look lovely; otherwise he wouldn't have wanted me.

**  
Now I'm standing at four corners  
to have and to hold  
now my love, you stand beside me**

**NO! **Ron isn't my love, I feel myself cracking.

**  
To walk life's winding road  
And I owe it all to you  
for taking the chance**

I owe nothing to Ronald Weasley. NOTHING!

**  
You've shown me there's a right man  
'Cause I never knew a right man  
**

He hasn't shown me there's a right man, why won't somebody help me…please

**  
Well I'm standing in the chapel  
Ready to confess  
That I've waited for this moment  
With tears of happiness  
Now I leave behind my past  
By taking the chance  
**

The ceremony drones on, like professor binns history of magic class.

**  
Well I'm standing at four corners  
To have and to hold  
Now my love, you stand beside me  
To walk life's winding road  
And I owe it all to you  
For taking the chance  
**

Vows are exchanged, this is it! Hermione snows your chance say i don't, "I Do" My eyes flick to the door My Love, my one true love stood, wand pointed at his chest face crumbling. I turn and run back down the aisle I have to stop him

"Avada Kevada!" The words rolled of his tongue like silk, His face looked mildly surprised before settling into a calm expression.

**Star Crossed Lovers**

**Hermione Felt Her Heart Break.**

"_Draco" The last word uttered from her lips  
_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Thanks for reading…Please review!_


End file.
